I can’t help myself
by Natini
Summary: Noctis being completely unable to hold back while alone with Prompto on a train


It had been a while. Even as a teenager the prince was always flooded with asks and training. He rarely saw the end of it but when he did, he would spend all of his free time with Prompto. They were travelling back on the train together, it was late and the carriage was empty. With no one to impose on, with their affection, the boys were familiarising themselves with each other's mouths.

Their heavy breathing was disguised by the racket of the carriage. They couldn't feel the shakes of the train as their heartbeats were throughout their entire bodies. Noctis was pushing himself on top of Prompto, letting the erection pushing against his trousers brush against Prompto's body.

His hand instinctively reached for the blinds crotch palming against the stiffness between his legs. He broke off to moan, assisting the prince with pulling his trousers down, and off one of his legs. Noctis quickly surveyed that the carriage remained private, pulling his own erection free from the tightness of his jeans. They have a little while until the next station. He rubbed the tip of himself up and down the soft skin of Prompto's perineum, listening to him whimper slightly. Any slightly clenches of muscles in int princes groin pushing out little white droplets of precum, which rolled down the skin and settled across his entrance. Noctis licked his lips, his heart speeding up.

"Go on..." Prompto Said quietly "im all yours..."

Noctis didn't ponder it any longer, he started to push the head of his erection inbetween the right muscles which greeted him. Noct's constant grinding had drawn enough fluids out of him to push in easily, though he was slow because the resistance against his shaft from the tightness, and the blinds moments of tensing his tummy as he adjusted to the cock now invading his body. His own twitched, before grasping it within his fingers. Noctis squeezed Promptos thighs holding his legs up and open, his bum slightly overhanging the chair, his prince stood before him now balls deep.

What a view it was, Noctis could see everything. Prompto swallowed, his heart pounding hard against his chest, focusing solely on his body spread beneath the prince on a public train.

His started to rub himself and grip tighter as he gradually built up his rhythm as Noctis because to draw himself almost all the way out before pushing back in again, Promptos behind pulling yet more precum from his shaft, also pulling a moan from Noctis's throat. It didn't take long for Noctis to quicken his pace, his breath and heartbeat becoming muddled and shakey. The sound of skin hitting together as his hip movement became rougher. He pushed himself as far as he could reach, feeling everything twitch the blonds insides did, squeezing him tighter. Prompto let his whole body relax, moaning as quiet as he possibly could, however it was becoming increasingly difficult as the hardness invading him put pressure against the nerves inside him, that would shoot from his insides right to the tip of his cock. Each time Noctis pushes into him, he felt on the verge of blowing. It was hard to determine how close he really was to unloading all over himself.

Noctis did not take his eyes off the blond, looking him up and down, enjoying the rose of his cheeks, his face sparkling with sweat lightly, his breathing heavy, with the occasional whimper with each push into him. His eyes were drawn to his hand sliding up and down his wet shaft, leaking onto his own shirt, and then his own erection inside him. Noctis could tell that Prompto's body was about to take over, he could also feel himself reaching the edge, and was holding himself back as he wanted the perfect moment to pull him over board. He didn't want to miss a thing, so kept his eyes on the blond and started to hit inside him harder.

"Fuck." Prompto squeaked. He reached with his other hand to pull open his shirt just as a long gush of cum spurt from his erection, almost reaching his face, but the next thrust caused another squirt which landed across Prompto's mouth, which he couldn't close as he would gasp with each spasm that would push more cum from his shaft.

Noctis felt himself throb, and warmth gushing out of him, his the noises getting wetter as he wouldn't stop thrusting through his climax, pulling out drops of cum which trickled down Prompto's skin and dripped onto the floor below them. He started to thrust faster to drag out the orgasm, waiting for the spasms to stop, before pulling out, and watching his juices slowly leak out of Prompto's behind and pool on the floor.

"Sorry Prompto... couldn't help it." Noctis chuckled nervously. Prompto grinned in response, licking his lips and fingers of the fluids he'd just shot all up himself.

"Don't be sorry." He grinned "I think you should do it more often."


End file.
